The life of a Ninja
by luna394
Summary: U. Yukki has been through a lot in life, she tells her tale of love, loss and pain. First story!
1. Chapter 1

My life has been filled with love, loss, and pain. The typical life of a ninja I guess. I've lost so much that I've learned to cherish the little things in life. And to fight for what I care about. My name is Uchiha Yukki. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain, that's all I could feel. I slowly open my eyes. I take a look around, white walls a window, flowers.. roses, someone sitting next to me.

" Shhhh, go back to sleep darling, it's ok. You're safe" a voice says to me.

" ok" I answer back. Soon my vision starts to fade. Memories come into my dreams.

~ " Uchiha Yukki! Come inside before you catch a cold!", my mother calls to me, " Goodness you're worse than your father! " I ran inside into my mother's arms.

The memory starts to fade and another comes to mind.

~" Alright darling, stop harassing my toads! I know you like to play with-" I cut my father off,

" But they are so cool!" I whine.

*sigh* " How you managed to summon Shima is beyond me" he says. I giggle and run off to help my mother with dinner…

~" Yukki you really shouldn't do that," a bored tone says.

" No way this is awesome! " my overly excited cousin says to the white haired boy next to him. I laugh and next thing I know I'm falling off a pole.

~ Thump!

" Owwwie!" I cry out.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead. "a bored tone says to me.

~ Warmth… hmm. I slowly open my eyes. I feel someone holding my hand, it's my father Jiraiya. Next to him is Kakashi, he has a slightly worried face.

"YUKKI! OH MY GOD WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Naruto bursts into the room. *THUMP*

"NARUTO! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN! Can't you see she just woke up! "Sakura scolds Naruto. I can't help to giggle.

"We're glad you're ok darling", my father says to me. I give him a smile. What would I do without him? I look at Kakashi he gives me his goofy smile.

"We were wondering when you were going to wake up sleepyhead. By the way your hair is a mess" Kakashi says.

*THUMP* a pillow hits his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! So I know that the first chapter was rather short, but I'm going to try to start to write more in future chapters! I'm still trying to get the hang of writing. I know it's starting off slow but it will pick up soon. ^. ^ Please review, comment or message me if you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc.! Have a lovely day! _

I walked into my apartment. Ahh home sweet home. After being in the hospital I was able to leave today. My father thought I should've stayed longer, but I beg to differ. I hate hospitals. I take off my weapons and lay them down on the kitchen table and walk upstairs to my room. I take a seat at my vanity and start to brush my ebony hair.

I look at the pictures that are attached to my mirror. There's one where Kakashi and I sitting at a bench, I have a spaced off look on my face and Kakashi is reading one of his stupid books that father writes. Another picture is one of many years ago when I was a child, I'm on Obito's back, he was carrying me after I fell off a pole. He has a goofy smile on his face. Another photo is one of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura have silly smiles on their faces while Sasuke has a slight grin on his. The last picture is one of my mom, dad and I. We are standing outside the Uchiha compound. My mom has a soft smile on her face; she's holding my dad's hand while I stand in front of them with my new headband, a giant grin on my face. I smile and put down the brush and look at myself in the mirror. I look just like my mom, onyx eyes, pale skin and ebony hair. But I have a strand of white hair. Strange isn't it.

KNOCK KNOCK

I nearly jump out of my chair.

"I'm coming!" I yell out as I rush downstairs. I open the door. It's Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke. What's up? "I ask

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me, and the idiot. "he replies and small grin on his face.

"Sure, let me grab my stuff" I grab my weapon pouch and my wallet and walk out of my house.

"Let's go! " I say and hook my arm around Sasuke's and walk off to get some ramen.


End file.
